bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shūkurō Tsukishima
| image = | name = Shūkurō Tsukishima | race = Human | birthday = Feburary 4''Bleach'' manga; Volume 51 character profiles | age = | gender = Male | height = 198 cm (6'6") | weight = 73 kg (161 lbs.) | blood type = B | affiliation = Kūgo Ginjō, Xcution | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Leader of the Xcution | team = | previous team = | base of operations =Naruki City, Japan, Human World | relatives = | education = | fullbring = Book of the End | manga debut = Volume 49, Chapter 429 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = Daisuke Ono | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a mysterious individual who is capable of using Fullbring, and the former leader of Xcution. Appearance Tsukishima is a tall young man with long dark hair. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He has a scar across his left eye. Personality As a person, Tsukishima appears to be cold, calm and collected in most things he does. He cuts down Uryū without much expression or effort and coolly admits to doing so without any hint of remorse.Bleach manga; Chapter 429, page 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 438, page 19 He also possesses some level of intelligence as he was able to organize and form a group while devising a plan to rid them of their powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 441, page 8-9 He also appears to be quite sadistic, seeming to enjoy the mental torture he puts people through when the memories he has altered start to conflict with their real ones. Purposely pushing the trama until they suffer a mental break down. Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 10-12 History Some time ago, Tsukishima gathered people with Fullbring abilities together, in order to find a way for them to erase their powers. He formulated the plan to pass their powers on to a Shinigami Representative, forming the group, Xcution. However, once this process began, he had a change of heart and used his abilities to kill the Shinigami Representative and those who had been relieved of their powers. Xcution's new leader, Kūgo Ginjō, has theorized that Tsukishima's new goal is to keep Ichigo Kurosaki away from them.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 441, pages 6-10 Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc While Uryū Ishida is waiting outside of Ichigo Kurosaki's house, he spots Tsukishima standing on a nearby rooftop. Tsukishima leaves, causing Uryū to follow him. Using his speed, Tsukishima is able to catch Uryū off-guard and wound his right shoulder.Bleach manga; Chapter 429, pages 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 429, page 19 Sometime after his attack on Uryū, Tsukishima sends Moe Shishigawara to attack Orihime Inoue, but says that he does not need to do anything, because he believes that Shishigawara will not harm girls.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 8-9 As Shishigawara is about to fight Orihime, Tsukishima arrives and tells Orihime that he was the one who attacked Uryū.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 17-19 Tsukishima introduces himself to Orihime, but Shishigawara interrupts their conversation, insisting that he will be able to take care of Orihime for him and tries to fight her. Tsukishima tells him to go home, but Shishigawara refuses. Tsukishima closes his book and reminds Shishigawara that he told him that he didn't need to do anything, and asks why he is still there. Shishigawara tells him that he wants to be useful to him. Tsukishima then casually remarks that he lost his page and takes out his bookmark, turning it into a sword. He asks Shishigawara if he minds taking responsibility for his lost page. Upon seeing the sword, Orihime asks him if it is a Zanpakutō. Tsukishima replies that it is not; it is actually his Fullbring, Book of the End. He tells Orihime that she can relax, as he does not plan to harm her at this time; instead, he is going to punish Shishigawara, who cannot follow his orders. Orihime moves herself in front of Shishigawara, which causes Tsukishima to remark that she is good-natured to the point where she does not like seeing even an enemy hurt. Orihime denies that being the reason; she informs him that since he attacked Uryū, she cannot let him leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 7-16 He merely replies that her reasoning is boring before turning away from her. When Orihime goes to use her powers, he attacks her from behind and appears to seriously wound her, however, she is shown without any damage moments later.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, page 3-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 440, page 10 Moe sneezes on Tsukishima while he is eating a meal, prompting Tsukishima to pin him to the table with a fork and ask if he may continue speaking. He goes on to say that Moe no longer needs to do anything regarding Orihime and insists that he stop calling himself a henchman. Though Moe protests, Tsukishima says they already have her and there is no need of further contact. He then wonders whether to attack Yasutora Sado or Ichigo next, asking what Kūgo would say if he were to meddle with Ichigo directly.Bleach manga; Chapter 442, pages 17-19 Later, during Ichigo's training with Jackie Tristan, Tsukishima arrives at Xcution's base and cuts through it's door. Kūgo is shocked to see his arrival. Tsukishima remarks that its been a while since he saw the members of Xcution to which he hopes Giriko Kutsuzawa is not drinking too much and tells Yukio to read more. Kūgo demands to know why he came here for, but Tsukishima simply states that he cannot see Jackie or Riruka. Tsukishima spots the fish tank and presumes that is where they are hiding and Kūgo warns Tsukishima. Tsukishima attacks the fish tank and Kūgo yells at him not to, but it is already too late as the fish tank is already sliced in half. Suddenly, a burst of black energy comes out of the fish tank to which Tsukishima says is interesting as he sees Ichigo in a Shinigami's shihakushō formed from black energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 17-19 Tsukishima observes Ichigo's appearance and compliments him on training while inside Riruka's Doll House, stating that he's surprised Ichigo has come so far in mastering his new abilities already. He is mockingly offended when Ichigo enquires his name, wondering why the members of Xcution hadn't informed the former Substitute Shinigami about him. Before he can finish introducing himself, he is attack by Sado who is trying to protect Ichigo. However, once Ichigo realizes his identity, after Tsukishima confirms he attacked Uryū and Orihime, they get into a brief fight. At first, Tsukishima compliments Ichigo's abilities but attacks him to show how incomplete they still are. He forces Ichigo's Fullbring to recede to the point he can't break his fall before Tsukishima moves in with a powerful strike. Before it can hurt Ichigo, Tsukishima is surprised to see that his sword is blocked by Kūgo. Bleach manga; Chapter 445, page 5-19 Tsukishima then mocks Kūgo asking that if he is really trying to interfere to which Kūgo says that Tsukishima is the one who is interfering. Tsukishima tells Kūgo that if he fights him, he is most certainly going to die. They both then clash swords and fight. Kūgo tries to attack Tsukishima from above the head but he dodges this and attemps to cut Kūgo from below, Kūgo jumps up into the air and evades the attack and then unleashes an energy attack onto Tsukishima. Tsukishima comes out from the dust unharmed and manages to cut Kūgo across the right side of his face. Ichigo then jumps up and attacks Tsukishima from behind. This lightly burns his sword wielding arm. Tsukishima asks how Ichigo can evolve so well so quickly and comments that Ichigo is becoming much closer to the heights of his previous powers. Their conversation is then interrupted by Yukio, who uses his Fullbring to stop him from interacting with Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 446, pages 1-19 Tsukishima asks Yukio if it would not have been a better idea to lock him away instead. Yukio tells him that he is sorry to disappoint but he does not have enough batteries left to save him and that he did not save Ichigo for the reasons Tsukishima thought. Yukio then tells him that a crowd is starting to gather and someone is likely to see Tsukishima, which will be inconvenient for him. Riruka then shows up, holding her love gun to his back. He comments on it and Riruka says that he knows what it can do since he invented it. She then tells him to get lost and Yukio says they will be leaving and taking Ichigo with them and that Tsukishima should stay there if he wants to be exposed.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, pages 1-5 As Yukio and everyone leaves, Tsukishima attacks Sado, piercing him but leaving no mark.Bleach manga; Chapter 449, pages 9-10 As Ichigo returns home from his training, Yuzu confronts him at the door and says they have a surprise guest. She takes him to the room that the guest is waiting in and tells Ichigo it is cousin Shū and Ichigo stares, horrified as he is confronted by Tsukishima. Yuzu says she bets Ichigo is totally surprised as they have not seen him since Grandpa Rin's funeral and it brings back memories. Tsukishima greets the shocked Ichigo and says it has been a while.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 17-19 Karin and Yuzu explain to Ichigo how Tsukishima got there and Tsukishima apologizes for having annoyed them. Ichigo grabs him by the collar, demanding an explanation for why he is there. Karin and Yuzu try to get Ichigo off of him, but the doorbell rings and Tsukishima asks Yuzu to get it, saying it must be Keigo and the others. Tatsuki begins to lecture Ichigo on staying out so late, and Tsukishima tells Ichigo he called everyone, and says he should call Sado and Orihime as well. As he is on the phone, Ichigo attacks him, slamming him into a wall and causing him to bleed. Tatsuki berates Ichigo for attacking his relative. Ichigo then flees. Tsukishima then goes after Ichigo at Ikumi Unagiya's house and Ikumi says he is there to cheer Ichigo up. Ichigo then flees once more.Bleach manga; Chapter 453, pages 1-17 After Yukio leads Ichigo and Ginjō to the house where Tsukishima is, he walks out to calmly greet them. Ichigo begins to attack him on sight, only to be stopped by Ginjō. Unfazed, Tsukishima urges them to relax, saying that he is unarmed. He then states he doesn't want to fight them, and invites them inside. Ichigo thinks the house is trapped, but Tsukishima says that he hopes Ichigo is joking, because if he wanted them to fall into traps, he would have set some in the forest. Yukio agrees and tells Ichigo and Ginjō to just enter. As Ichigo flees once again from the sight of his family and friends under Tsukishima's power, he follows Ichigo to the room where the Xcution members are. He says he thought Ichigo hated him, but that must have been a mistake, if Ichigo came all the way to see them. In the middle of talking Ginjō appears, having destroyed the stairs to that no one, except Yukio, could follow them up, and urges Ichigo to fight. Ichigo activates his Fullbring, and Tsukishima activates his, but he is taken by surprise, as Ichigo dodges his strike, and then slices off Tsukishima's arm. He congratulates Ichigo on mastering his Fullbring in such a short time. As Ichigo states he came to kill Tsukishima, Chad and Orihime arrive by Tsukishima's side.Bleach manga; Chapter 455, pages 2-19 Tsukishima and Ichigo's battle continues and Tsukishima berates Ichigo constantly. Ichigo, however, gains a small advantage against him and surprises him when he unleashes a Getsuga Tensho; however, Tsukishima manages to redirect it. Tsukishima in his thought said that even in Fullbring, he can still use Getsuga Tenshō and that his attack speed is much greater than he anticipated, and as expected, even despair helped him to complete his power. Ichigo tries to finish him off again, but Chad intervenes and blocks his attacks. Ichigo yells at Tsukishima, demanding that he stop hiding behind his friends and face him, and Tsukishima gets behind Ichigo to attack him but Ginjō takes the attack instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 457 pages 9-18 Ichigo rushes to Kūgo and Tsukishima attempts to attack Ichigo, but he is blocked and knocked backwards. Uryū Ishida arrives, claiming that Kūgo had attacked him. He then fires his bow at Kūgo, but Tsukishima attacks Uryū from behind. Bleach manga; Chapter 458, pages 1-19 After Kūgo explains what happened when he attacked Uryū, Tsukishima said he only cut Kūgo because he was bad at acting and states that Kūgo started calling Ichigo "Kurosaki" again after he cut him again. Then after Kūgo takes Ichigo's Fullbring, the pair begins to wall off and Ichigo starts to cry. Tsukishima turns around and says that he feels bad because Ichigo is crying to which Kūgo tells him to let Ichigo cry as he is no longer useful to them and will be unlikely that they will ever meet him again. Once they start walking away, a burst of energy erupts behind them, forcing Kūgo and Tsukishima to look behind surprising them as they see Ichigo in his Shinigami uniform.Bleach manga; Chapter 459 pages 6-19 After Orihime and Chad see the Shinigami, thinking they are here to kill Kūgo, Tsukishima appears behind them. He asks them what is wrong and if they are unsure about anything in the past. He says this is strange and questions if they trust their memories of him. He says that he protected Orihime from her parents and raised her and that he gave Chad that pendant. He is interrupted by Kūgo who says that if Tsukishima tries to add more changes to their past this late, they will become useless. Kūgo asks him if he remembers how many people he has broken by doing this. Orihime and Chad then start to break as they begin to doubt their memories of Tsukishima, but they are knocked out by Urahara and Isshin. He looks at Urahara glumly as Urahara thanks him for making the two so easy to knock out.Bleach manga; Chapter 462 pages 9-14 After Kūgo gives the members of Xcution some of Ichigo's power, Tsukishima approaches him and asks if he is going to give Moe any of that power, saying leaving friends out is bad. Kūgo says that Moe's ability would be a pain to them if it were strengthened and tells Tsukishima to kill him when the fight is over. Tsukishima sighs and says he found it to be an interesting ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 3-4 He later enters a chat room, prepared to face Byakuya Kuchiki in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 14 In the chat room, Tsukishima asks if Byakuya really has time to be staring at the moon. Byakuya turns around and tells him that it is fortunate that he is his opponent. Byakuya says that Ichigo is too lenient and would not be able to bear his blade for the sole purpose of striking Tsukishima down. Kenpachi is even less suited as his only wish is the thrill of battle and that is not suited for Tsukishima's ability. Tsukishima responds that Byakuya is acting as if he will not be cut and goes to strike Byakuya. Byakuya blocks with Senbonzakura without turning around and tells him that taking away the bonds of camaraderie is the height of cowardice. He says that it is a lack of shame that is deserving of being struck down. Tsukishima says he is there and tells him to strike him down. Byakuya tells Tsukishima he is there to kill him and he sends his Shikai at Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 16-19 Inventions : A heart-shaped device with wing-like protrusions on both sides and a liquid containing vial that juts out of the back. It is used by Riruka Dokugamine.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 4 However, its powers are currently unknown. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Tsukishima is skilled in swordsmanship, enough to battle Ichigo Kurosaki and Kūgo Ginjō, defeating the former, albeit without his Shinigami powers and only when he had an incomplete Fullbring Bleach manga; Chapter 445, pages 12-17, and battling the latter to a stand still. Bleach manga; Chapter 446, pages 7-14 Enhanced Speed: Tsukishima has remarkable speed; his speed is far above that of a normal Human. Tsukishima is fast enough to attack the likes of Orihime and Sado before they can even react.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, page 6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 449, pages 9-10 Enhanced Durability: Tsukishima has shown to be quite durable. In his second battle with Ichigo, he was capable of withstanding being kicked into the roof of his mansion from a great height without suffering any serious injuries.Bleach''manga; Chapter 457, page 10-12 'Spiritual Power: It is unknown exactly how much spiritual power Tsukishima possesses, but he has enough to see Shinigami. Bleach manga; Chapter 459, page 17 Fullbring : Tsukishima's Fullbring manifests itself in his bookmark, which he can transform into a katana that has a bookmark-shaped tsuba.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 12-15 Kūgo Ginjō remarks that Book of the End is a sword with high attack capability that can literally cut through anything.Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 9 *'Falsification of History': Tsukishima can insert his "presence" into the pasts of whatever he cuts with his sword in any way he chooses, and also appears to gain knowledge of the memories that have been altered. To those affected by this power, it doesn't matter whether they trust him or not. To them, Tsukishima was always a part of their past. From somewhere in their lives, as family, a friend or lover, he is deeply entrenched into their personal lives.Bleach manga; Chapter 454, pages 9-10 If Tsukishima cuts the same person twice, they will return to normal.Bleach manga; Chapter 458, page 18 When Tsukishima uses this ability, his victims do not experience any physical injury despite feeling the sword cutting through them.Bleach manga; Chapter 449, page 10 Additionally, if the victim begins to realize inconsistencies with Tsukishima's presence in their past, and what has actually happened, they begin to suffer mental damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 12 He is also able to insert his past into inanimate objects. By cutting the ground, he can falsify history, so it is as if he has been there long before, so that the ground itself is convinced that he has laid a trap there, even reacting appropriately. By cutting only Byakuya's sword, he is able to gain knowledge of all of Byakuya's techniques, claiming that he's seen them so many times "it's downright boring." Bleach manga; Chapter 468, pages 17-19 Trivia *At the end of chapter 446, Tsukishima's sleeve on his right arm was burnt off a little by Ichigo's attack, but at the start of chapter 447 which continues on, his sleeve goes back to normal. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer Category:Characters